Awake
by KB-RC23
Summary: Braden Series Companion. Kate is woken up in the middle of the night by her baby boy. Rated K. *Updated 5/5/2013* One-shot.


**Hi there everyone!**

**All right, I have no idea where this came from. It sort of just happened. I couldn't sleep, so I wrote this little guy. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Awake] **

_June 18th, 2015_

Peeking an eye open and stifling a yawn, Kate tore one glance at the digital clock on the bedside table, which glowed brightly across her features, blinking the current time.

Three-twenty.

Not again.

She sighed deeply, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head, groaning when she felt the tension release and pop. A loud snore next to her grabbed her attention and she looked over to see her husband completely knocked out, dead to the world. A few tufts of his hair fell across his forehead, giving him that boyish look about him.

Unable to resist, she carefully reached over and ran her long fingers through the soft strands, sliding them away and giving her a better view of his face. Kate smiled contently while tracing her fingers down the bridge of his nose to his lips, the pad of her index finger lingering there. The moonlight shining in through the curtains cast a bluish glow over them, his face shining.

Kate didn't know how long she sat there staring at Rick, and when the static of the device on the bedside sounded once again, she was reminded of the reason why she had waken up.

With one last look, she pushed the covers off her lower half and slipped out of bed, wary of not making too much noise as to wake Rick. Not that it would matter though. The man could sleep through just about anything, unlike Kate, who would wake at the softest of noises. She was always alert of her surroundings, ready to spring at a time's notice.

Padding up the stairs, clad in gray shorts and one of Rick's old shirts, she reached the top and made her way down the small hallway before entering the first door on the right. Kate peeked her head into the dark room, a nightlight on the far wall basking the room in a white light, and tiptoed over to the crib before peering down inside.

"Hi there, Brae," she whispered gently, a hand reaching down and combing through the soft hair on top of the baby's head. "What's going on, little man?"

His hazel eyes met hers, Kate noticing the unshed tears in them, and he immediately lifted his hands and clenched them, wanting to be picked up and held by his mother. His bottom lip was trembling, a small cry escaping from his dry lips. Kicking his feet, the blanket was forced further down the crib, along with his stuffed bear, Teddy.

Lowering the side railing, Kate picked Braden up and brought him to her chest, one hand holding the back of his head and the other resting under his bottom. As soon as he was in her arms a few whimpers and cries were heard. His small body was trembling against hers, a fist clenched tightly on the collar of her shirt.

"It's okay, baby. I got you. I got you."

Kate took a seat in the rocking chair a few feet away from the crib and began to sway back and forth, trying to lull Braden back to sleep.

He had been having night terrors, more often than not. And Kate couldn't help but be worried. It was the second time in three days that this has occurred. She vowed that if it happens one more time, they would take him to the doctor. It wasn't normal for babies to have continuous nightmares...

Was it?

Rick had told her the same thing had happened with Alexis when she was a baby; she just needed to be held, maybe changed or fed, and then she would eventually drift back to sleep. Next morning she would be perfectly all right.

He was going to be okay. In the morning he would be the all too awake and energized nine-month old baby that he was.

Gazing down at the baby boy in her arms, she smiled and pressed a lingering kiss on the crown of his head. "Try to sleep, buddy."

A small grunt rumbled in his chest as he nestled his nose into the soft fabric of her shirt, a wetness soaking it and pressing it against her skin. He mumbled incoherent words and sounds, baby talk.

With the weight of her baby boy lying across her chest, Kate shut her eyes and allowed her mind to wander off.

Thoughts of a toddler Braden scampering around and causing mischief, his laugh filling the loft as his father chased after him while Kate watched from a distance, grinning to herself. As her thoughts moved ahead she could see a five-year-old Braden, his wavy brown hair flopping over his eyes as Rick held him tightly, eyes wide with awe and surprise as he looked upon his new baby sister wrapped in a blanket in her arms.

Oh how Kate wanted another child. A little baby girl.

She could picture her clearly...she would be all Kate, stubbornness and unrelenting passion included. A mini replica, well, except for the eyes…she would have Rick's crystal blue eyes under all that curly brown hair and rosy cheeks. And knowing Rick, he would spoil the girl rotten. She'd have him wrapped around her tiny finger, much like all of the women in his life. Their daughter-

Wow. That word threw Kate for an unexpected spin.

Daughter.

Their _daughter_ would look up to their son, wanting to do everything he did and be just like him, like a little shadow. And Braden would let her, because he loved her and wanted to make her happy. Kate smiled brightly as she thought of just how protective Braden would be of her, how he would stand up and defended his little sister no matter what.

Oh, the quarrels those two would have. They'd fight and argue like any normal brother and sister would, but they'd also be the best of friends, always having each other's backs.

Much like her and Rick.

"You'd like a little sister, huh?" She mumbled, resting her cheek upon the crown of Braden's head, his hair tickling her skin.

A tiny sigh left the baby's lips at her words along with a small smile, his grip on her shirt unrelenting and firm. And Kate took that as her answer. He'd love a little sister, someone to play with and boss around.

But as she thought about it some more, two little ones would be a lot of work. Having one baby was tough enough two was just crazy. Yes, another baby could wait, at least for the time being. Once Braden was a bit older and she discussed things with Rick, then maybe they could start trying for another baby. Right now, her little man was more than enough.

Speaking of...

Braden's little body was beginning to grow heavier and heavier by the second, his body fighting a losing battle as sleep soon overcame him.

Leaning down, she kissed him once more, "Good night, Brae. Love you, buddy." Resting her head back, Kate too succumbed to sleep; her breathes evening out as minutes passed.

The room was awash with silence, the only sound coming from the two sleeping occupants as they slowly swayed back and forth in the wooden rocking chair.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Reviews are love. Until next time.**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


End file.
